Many vehicle seats such as those used in boats include a swiveling or rotatable seat mount coupled to a post and base assembly (e.g., a pedestal) that is attached to a floor or deck of the boat. A swiveling or rotatable vehicle seat mount enables a seat occupant to rotate the seat to a desired position, which typically occurs when the vehicle is relatively stationary, to enable, for example, an operator of the vehicle (e.g., a driver) to adjust the position of the seat for use of vehicle controls, comfort, safety, fishing, etc.
Many boats have a swiveling or a rotatable seat mounted on a pedestal or base extending from a floor or deck and use a relatively complex lever mechanism to adjust the rotational position of the seat relative to the base or pedestal. Typically, a seat occupant must operate a lever to rotate the seat to a desired position. Releasing the lever at the desired rotational position engages a locking member and prevents further rotation of the seat. In some known mechanisms, the locking member is springably biased toward the locked condition when the locking member is disengaged to enable rotation of the seat relative to the pedestal and/or frame. In this manner, a seat occupant can operate a lever to disengage the locking mechanism and rotate the seat to a certain position at which the locking member is springably returned to the locked condition, thereby preventing rotation of the seat until the seat occupant disengages the locking member (e.g., by again operating the lever).
The above described configurations prevent a boat seat occupant or other person from freely rotating the seat. Furthermore, the above described configurations may require a boater to have an additional fishing seat. For example, a seat with a positive lock (e.g., a springably biased locking mechanism) such as those described above may be required when a boat is traveling. However, another seat that freely rotates may be preferred when the boat is stationary and the seat occupant or other person is fishing.